deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
The Joker is a character from DC Comics and the archenemy of Batman. He previously fought Sweet Tooth in the 62nd episode of Death Battle, Joker VS Sweet Tooth. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Adam Macintyre vs The Joker *Deadpool vs the Joker (Complete) *Emperor Joker vs Dimentio (Complete) *Emperor Joker vs Pennywise *Emperor Joker vs Bill Cipher *Fawful vs. The Joker *Freddy Krueger vs The Joker *Green Goblin vs. The Joker *Jeff the Killer VS The Joker (Complete) *The Joker VS Adachi *The Joker vs Captain America (Complete) *Joker vs. Carnage *Joker VS Galactus *The Joker vs Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii *Joker vs Hisoka *The Joker vs. Kingpin (Complete) *The joker vs Jonny cage *The Joker vs. Red Skull (Complete) *Joker VS Pennywise *Joker vs Robocop *The Joker vs The Shredder *The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (Fanon Version; Complete) *Joker vs. Vaas Montenegro *Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan *Kefka Palazzo VS Joker *Trevor Phillips vs The Joker *Bat God vs Emperor Joker Possible Opponents *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Hannibal Lecter (Silence of the Lambs) *Handsome Jack (Borderlands) *The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) History Little is known of the Joker before he came to Gotham. In fact, there is no way to identify who he is by fingerprint, dental record, or DNA matching. Though a psychopath, Joker prefers calling himself "ahead of the curve". Regardless of his identity, former mobster wearing a red hood or a product to a legacy of death and madness started years ago by serial killer Jerome Valeska, the Joker is considered one of most dangerous criminals in Gotham due to zero empathy and sick sense of humor via mass murder. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Criminal Mastermind * Clinically Insane * AKA The Red Hood * Arch nemesis of Batman * Iranian UN ambassador Weapons * 9mm Long Barrel Gun * Machine Guns ** Tommy Gun is his favorite * Bombs, Rockets & Explosives * Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Joker Venom * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile Feats * Outsmarted Batman several times * Infiltrated The Pentagon * Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * Beat Wonder Woman * Survived dozens of explosions & falls * Killed the second Robin * Resists mind control Abilities & Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat * Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength * Excellent chemist * Resistance to poisons & gases * High tolerance to pain * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist * Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane Death Battle Info (Fanon) Joker uses a wide variety of instruments to exact his homicides, a genius at criminal activities and being a step ahead of the law with acting skills and a sufficient expertise in chemistry to be make deadly weapons based on party-gag items. He is also shown to be a skilled, fearless, and unpredictable fighter who is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. This is due to his utter lack of self-preservation, showing a casual indifference to pain and extremely fearless as he laughs in instances where his own death was seemingly inevitable. He also has a habit of being an unbelievable escapist and has stronger endurance than a normal human being * Gear: Razor-bladed playing cards, Handguns, Trick-guns, Joy Buzzers, Joker Gas. Titan Joker When Joker uses the Titan steroid, he becomes a giant, Bane-like beast. He doesn't lose any intelligence, and he gains massive strength. Emperor Joker A form achieved by the Joker after absorbing the powers of the 5-Dimensional Imp, Mxyzptlk. He managed to recreate the world in his own, cruel image using said powers. * High Multiversal+ level (Absorbed the powers of a 5D Imp, and had the powers to destroy any universe that has and ever will exist, as stated by Spectre. It should be noted Mxyzptlk, the one whose powers he absorbed, was able to perform feats such as having time irrelevant to a being like him, says he can do anything, even including becoming a film character (for whatever reason), knows the future, since you know, he can get his hands on the script, of sorts. Mxy also killed himself multiple times, all of which he comes back. Furthermore, some of his most impressive feats include destroying the entire Multiverse(The 4-Dimensional Multiverse, which includes the first 3 spatial dimensions, and the 4th dimension; time), then recreating the whole thing, and held the entire Multiverse with his hands. For more information, see Mxy's respect thread) * Reality Warping on a 5D scale (It should be noted that a 5D being is infinitely above a 4D being) * Time Manipulation * 4th wall Awareness * Flight * Toonforce Feats * Tortured Jason Todd before seemingly killing the boy off once he broke his spirit. * Crippled Barbara Gordon for a few years. * Killed a lot people in one room after murdering one with a fragile cup on two occasions. As Emperor Joker: * Turned Harley Quinn into a Constellation * Curbstomps Superman * Made villains like Darkseid look like child's play in comparison * Shaped the entire Justice League into his own version * Extremely casually Remakes the Universe, because he can. Flaws *Insane, very mentally unbalanced. Gallery Jack Nicholson as The Joker.jpg|Jack Nicholson as The Joker Heath Ledger as The Joker.jpg|Heath Ledger as The Joker Jared Leto as The Joker.jpg|Jared Leto as The Joker The Joker in Batman The Brave and The Bold.jpg|The Joker in Batman the Brave and the Bold The Joker in The Batman.jpg|The Joker in The Batman DC Comics - The Jokermobile.png|The Jokermobile Emperor Joker.jpeg|As Emperor Joker, the Fifth Dimensional God with the stolen powers of Mxyzptlk DC Comics - The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum.png|The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum Titan Joker.jpeg|As Titan Joker, a form achieved by using the Titan compound as he lifts Batman with a single hand. DC Comics - The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman.png|The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman (1966) DC Comics - The Jokermobile during the Silver Age.png|The Jokermobile during the Silver Age joker-gif.gif|Why so serious? Arkham Knight Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile as it appears in Batman: Arkham Knight Suicide Squad Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile in Suicide Squad (2016) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:US Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Vehicle Users Category:Bombers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Clown Category:Poison Users Category:Gods